


Musings

by cywscross



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: A collection of eight poems.





	1. On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so for my second assignment in my Creative Writing class, we had a choice between fiction, non-fiction, and poetry, and since we can only write one genre twice and I want to do fiction again for my third assignment, I decided to do poetry for this one. I sort of got my mark today, the individual grade isn't out yet but the overall's been tallied up and dropped me from a 92 to an 89 so apparently I am shit at poetry but whatever, at least I didn't fail. I've decided to post them here, I am actually proud of a few of them even if they're not very good so I want to share them. Two of these were sort of twisted around from two Steter poems I wrote so you might recognize them, especially the first one =p Also another piece is in iambic pentameter and imo really effing sucks but I figured I should probably throw one in there because even though we could literally write whatever style poetry we wanted, every one of my other poems are basically free verse so I felt like I had to include at least one that had an actual structure we learned in class. Anyway, enjoy. Hopefully. Maybe.

 

**when is love ever easy? _(never, but-)_**

you look at me sometimes, like you think i don't know what you are

but i do, i do, i do –

you are the bad ideas and worse ideas,

the shouldn'ts and can'ts and mustn'ts.

you are stolen moments and hidden glances and frantic kisses in the dark,

you are fingers twined under the table and whole conversations in a look,

you are bitten-off i love you's and  _need_  and  _more_  and  _not enough_.

you are everything i always knew i wanted but nothing i ever expected

life would let me have

( _and it doesn’t, not really_ ),

but also too you are temptation triumphant

that gives no quarter

and i your willing spoils of war,

because you are damnation and the  _i don't care_  that follows,

because you are worth it

every time i fall.

 


	2. On Heartbreak

 

**Q &A**

 

**I. THE QUESTIONS**

What’s it like, you ask, to look at someone and know

you come second?  third?  fourth?

What's it like, you ask, to look at someone and know

you’re better off walking away first?

 

**II. THE ANSWERS**

Like?

Think

Rage, furious and festering and all-consuming,

With power enough to raze the world.

And then think

Resentment, sour on the tongue, bitter at the throat,

Ash and cinders swallowed down and gutted out.

And then once more, think

Grief, clawing at your chest, at your heart, at every breath you take,

Because you can walk away

But it will never be first

And it will never be free.

 


	3. On Strength

 

**ladies, step forward**

Has anyone ever told you?

You are chaos given flesh and blood and bone,

and when they tried to chain you down, you laughed

and iron shattered between your teeth.

 

There is dirt in your hair, on your knuckles, beneath your nails,

from battles fought and battles lost and battles won.

And even if it runs the rivers red,

you survive, you live,

and you make the world remember.

 

You walk the spaces between the stars,

heedless of the dark, for

you spill your own light through your patchwork scars,

a broken perfection, a glorious disaster.

 

Has anyone ever told you?

The ground trembles with every step you take,

demons scattered in your wake.

You terrify the world, my dear, and that’s how they’ll remember you:

fierce, fearless, forever,

’cause darling,

forest fires don’t burn as wild.

 


	4. On Abuse

 

**what’s it like to lose yourself?**

Do you see her there?

Sitting silent in

head-bowed compliance.

Paper heart drawn tight

over too-sharp points.

More ghost than girl now,

faded pallid grey

in a washed out world.

 

There’s an air about her,

stale, sour, stagnant,

a lack of desire,

spark of life snuffed out.

It ate her, you see,

piece by guileless piece,

and this is what is left –

hollowed cheeks, fragile bones,

and nothing more to give.

 


	5. On Devotion

 

**forever is a choice**

 

What are soulmates really?

Names on each other’s arms?

Dream-sharing?

A soul split at birth?

An explosion of colour when your eyes meet?

Or even an entire universe holding its breath

waiting

for fate to happen?

Or perhaps, when it comes down to it-

soulmates are simply people,

selfish

reckless

crazy fools,

crashing together

fumbling, falling, flying,

and too in love to ever let anything

tear them apart.

 


	6. On Life

 

**what’s in a story?**

 

There are roads in life that twist and turn,

Bramble-paved and sunlight-spurned,

Yet I’d brave them all to find my way

To that distant perfect day,

Where faeries roam and welcome home

Those who ride the ocean foam

To a land where summertide

Reigns with constant year-round pride.

 

But beware the dangers that lurk there too,

Ogres, sirens, redcaps, ghouls.

Those who’ll lead you far astray,

Where forces conspire to make you prey.

Should that happen, do recall

That curses break when evil falls,

For isn’t that what these tales teach?

That magic is real, magic is us,

And within our reach

If we only believe.

 


	7. On Depression

 

**How to Spin a Tragedy**

 

The hours drag on and on and on today,

In whitewashed walls and loudly ticking clocks,

In empty beds and lukewarm yellow rays

That even now shines bright to taunt and mock.

 

Again the minutes tick and tock once more,

The skies reflect a muted dreary grey.

My time crawls on, an agonizing chore,

Explain to me again – why couldn’t you stay?

 

Recurring do the seconds slough on by,

And this is how my lungs, my heart, do drown –

In every memory of you and I,

Sundown, lie down, count down, _drown_.

 

And then- wake up: your hands in mine, I smile,

Because you’re worth those extra blood-carved miles.

 


	8. On Tragedy

 

**love (bleeds you dry)**

 

Your eyes tell a mystery –

undercurrents in murky depths,

brittle ice in winter,

they’re all that’s left of you,

and that is the greatest tragedy.

  

Your life is a warning –

love rots you, as effortless as death,

greedy as a bottomless pit,

unforgiving as the ocean’s hungry maw.

 

So why love at all, you ask,

bitter as the heart that’s loved once and lost more,

and i’d say –

because you were worth it,

you are worth it,

_always_.

 

_Lies_ , you hiss, _all lies_ , because this is what you know –

rage, destruction, silence without end,

and the charred remains of a once-beating heart

in a world that doesn’t care.

  

Because we rot too, you and I, like love, like death, only –

we waste away, in the heart, in the soul,

a prettier demise but demise all the same

for what is life without loss?

 

( _Impossible._ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Ugh I am not a poet but at least I didn't get an F for it all.


End file.
